helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
LoVendoЯ
(2013-2019) zetima (2015-2019) |agency = |associated = Morning Musume, , |members = Tanaka Reina (2013-2019) (2013-2019) (2013-2016) (2013-2019)}} LoVendoЯ was an all-girl pop rock band under . The band is led by former Morning Musume member Tanaka Reina. The band suspended all activities on July 31, 2019. Members at Time of Suspension *Tanaka Reina (田中れいな) - Vocals (Leader) * (宮澤茉凛) - Guitar Former Members * (魚住有希) - Guitar (Graduated on September 16, 2016) * (岡田万里奈) - Vocals, Keyboard (Graduated on March 31, 2019) Supporting Members These members are not featured or credited. *Hayashi Tabasa (林束紗) - Bass *Kiyoshi (清) - Bass *Takahara Mina (高原未奈) - Bass *Megu - Bass *Miyanaga Jiro (宮永治郎) - Guitar *Kobayashi Kaori (小林香織) - Drums *Yamauchi Yu (山内優) - Drums *Matsui Rika (松井リカ) - Drums *Ueda Mizuki (植田瑞季) - Drums History ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2012 On June 5, it was announced that Morning Musume 6th generation member Tanaka Reina would start a band alongside her idol group activities. The Tanaka Reina to Band Yaritai Joshi Member Daiboshuu audition would begin on June 16, targeting female vocalists and guitarists around 15 through 22 years of age."発表があります！" (in Japanese). Tanaka Reina Official Blog. 2012-06-05."当方ボーカル！娘。田中れいなバンド始動でメン募スタート" (in Japanese). natalie. 2012-06-05. On November 18, it was announced that , , and were the audition winners, and Tanaka would graduate from Morning Musume at the end of their 2013 spring tour to focus on the band instead of doing both as was originally planned. It was also revealed that the band was allowing fans to submit a name for the band, from which the members would choose a name they liked."モー娘。田中れいな来春卒業「新しいステージに旅立ちます」" (in Japanese). natalie. 2012-11-18. 2013 On February 3, two months since the submissions, the band was revealed to be named "LoVendoЯ" when their official website was opened. Their first live tour was also announced."田中れいな、新バンド名は「LoVendoЯ」。3月からイベント、ツアーも決定" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2013-08-04. The band performed live for the first time on March 2 at MUSIC FESTA Vol.0. On March 15, the official LoVendoЯ blog was opened, with the members' first posts appearing on March 16."ブログスタートのお知らせ" (in Japanese). LoVendoЯ Official Blog. 2013-03-15. Also on March 15, the Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ began, in which LoVendoЯ was the regular opening act."モー娘。田中れいな卒業ツアー来年3月より開催" (in Japanese). natalie. 2012-11-19. On March 24, they started their first live tour LoVendoЯ First Live Tour 2013 Haru ~Lavender~. The tour dates where during the weekdays due to their activities in the Morning Musume tour. On May 22, the day after Tanaka graduated from Morning Musume, LoVendoЯ's first mini-album, LoVendoЯ Cover The ROCK, was released. Beginning in June, LoVendoЯ joined M-line club. On June 6, it was announced that LoVendoЯ's first tour would be extended with a slightly different twist. The extended tour, known as LoVendoЯ First Live Tour 2013 Ver.2, had a different setlist and overall experience. The tour took place from July 11 through August 30. On July 4, it was announced that LoVendoЯ would perform at the 2013 J-Pop Summit Festival in San Francisco, California.http://lovendor.jp/news/201307041 On July 27, LoVendoЯ performed a solo concert at the Pagoda Stage in Japantown. On July 28, they performed at Union Square at Downtown San Francisco along with Kyary Pamyu Pamyu, Kylee and Daichi. On July 6, they started broadcasting their first radio show titled LoVendoЯ no Love On! on RKB Radio every Saturday and KRY Radio every following Monday."7/6(土)ラジオ新番組「LoVendoЯのらぶおん！」がスタート！" (in Japanese). LoVendoЯ Official website. 2013-07-01. On October 1, they were transferred to . The same day, they began a second radio show on TBS Radio, a mini corner titled LoVendoЯ no LV-Я."【お知らせ】LoVendoЯのLV-Я｜３月いっぱいで終了します。" (in Japanese). TBS Radio. 2018-03-07. Starting on October 8 with episode 14, video recordings of their radio show LoVendoЯ no Love On! began being uploaded onto LoVendoЯ's official YouTube channel."「LoVendoяのらぶおん！」YouTubeチャンネルで毎週更新！" (in Japanese). LoVendoЯ Official website. 2013-10-08. 2014 On February 16, it was announced at MUSIC FESTA Vol.2 that they would be releasing an original mini album called Bukiyou on April 4. From April 15 to July 19, they had a joint concert tour with . On December 31, during the second Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ show in Osaka, it was confirmed that LoVendoЯ would have their major debut in 2015. 2015 On March 5, during the end of their concert Tanaka Reina announced that LoVendoЯ would be making their major debut on July 1 with their first single "Iin ja nai? / Futsuu no Watashi Ganbare!". On November 23, it was announced that band members , , and would form the collaborative unit with the duo ."LoVendoЯ＆ビタスイ、5人編成のライブツアー開催" (in Japanese). natalie. 2015-11-23. Tanaka Reina was the only member of LoVendoЯ who did not join the unit because on the same day it was announced that she was cast in lead role of the musical Fushigi Yuugi ~Shu no Shou~ in April 2016,"『ふしぎ遊戯』初のミュージカル化 “原作ファン”田中れいなが主演" (in Japanese). ORICON STYLE. 2015-11-23. and Love Bitter EX would hold their only spring live tour at the time Tanaka would be busy rehearsing. On December 14, it was announced LovendoЯ won the TBS 48th Nihon Yusen Taishou (Japan Cable Awards) new artist award. 2016 On February 24, LoVendoЯ released their second single, "Takaramono / Itsuwari". On July 23, and UP-FRONT announced that she would be graduating from LoVendoЯ and separating from in order to increase her skills as a guitarist."LoVendoЯ　魚住有希に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). LoVendoЯ Official Site. 2016-07-23."Announcement concerning Yuki Uozumi." UP-FRONT LINK. 2016-07-23. Uozumi graduated during the LoVendoЯ LIVE 2016 ~CHALLENGEЯ!~ at Shinjuku ReNY on September 16. 2017 On March 12, LoVendoR originally announced they would release a new mini album before the summer."夏前にミニアルバム発売決定！" (in Japanese). LoVendoR Official Website. 2017-03-12. It was later announced on June 23 that the mini album, titled Яe:Start, would be released on September 6."ミニアルバム9月6日発売決定！" (in Japanese). LoVendoR Official Website. 2017-06-23. 2018 On March 23, their TBS Radio show LoVendoЯ no LV-Я ended."LoVendoЯのLV-Я｜本日、最終回！" (in Japanese). TBS Radio. 2018-03-24. Three months later, on June 23, their RKB Radio show LoVendoЯ no Love On! also came to end with a total of 260 episodes."♡♡らぶおん♡♡" (in Japanese). Tanaka Reina Official Blog. 2018-06-24. The last video recording of the radio show was uploaded onto the LoVendoЯ YouTube channel on August 2."LoVendoЯのらぶおん！♯260（最終回） " (in Japanese). LoVendoЯ (via YouTube). 2018-08-02. 2019 On February 27, it was announced that would graduate from LoVendoЯ and leave at the end of March when her exclusive management contract expired."LoVendoЯ 岡田万里奈に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). LoVendoR Official Website. 2019-02-27. Her graduation live, titled Okada Marina Sotsugyou Live Takaramono ~Hontou ni Arigatou Gozaimashita~, was held on March 29 at Tennoz kiwa with and as guests."「岡田万里奈卒業Live 宝物　～本当にありがとうございました～」FC先行受付のお知らせ" (in Japanese). M-line club. 2019-03-04.https://www.instagram.com/p/BvmCwqLHCBA/ She then participated in the Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2019 on March 30 and 31 at Makuhari Messe as her final job as a member of LoVendoЯ and UP-FRONT CREATE.https://www.instagram.com/p/Bvm_3wrHArk/ On June 28, it was announced that LoVendoЯ would be suspending all activities at the end of July. After Okada's graduation at the end of March, the two remaining members went through repeated discussions about the band's future activities and as result the band would be suspending all activities. It was also announced that will be graduating from the band and leave at the end of July following the expiration of her exclusive management contract with the agency."LoVendoЯに関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). LoVendoR Official Website. 2019-06-28. On July 30, Miyazawa Marin held one final solo live with the former members of LoVendoЯ as guests. Afterwards, her contact officially expired, and LoVendoЯ officially suspended all activities.https://twitter.com/aitune84/status/1156214656295292928?s=21 Group Name Origin The name of the band is a portmanteau of the words "love" and "vendor". In Japanese, the name is pronounced the same as "lavender" (ラベンダー). Okamarin While LoVendoЯ did not officially disband until July 2019, the group did not perform as a band since the release events for Яe:Start were held in November 2017, and did not have activities together as a band since their radio shows ended in 2018. During the band's time of inactivity, vocalist and guitarist performed as their duo 'Okamarin '(おかまりん). They held their first acoustic live in April 2017, and appeared at various other events as guests until Okada Marina left the agency in March 2019. The name "Okamarin" is a combination of Okada Marina's and Miyazawa Marin's name, and was initially just used to refer to the two of them when they were together. The name had been used to refer the two of them as a musical duo since they performed together at a LoVendoЯ acoustic live in 2016. During their time of activity as a duo, Okamarin performed both original songs written by the members, as well as cover songs. Okada Marina would later re-purpose and release two of the songs they performed under the name "MALINA". Discography Albums= #2013.05.22 LoVendoЯ Cover The ROCK (ラベンダーカバー The ROCK) (cover mini album) #2014.04.23 Bukiyou (不器用) (DVD mini album) #2014.11.05 Ikujinashi (イクジナシ) (mini album) #2017.09.06 Яe:Start (リスタート) (mini album) |-|Singles= #2015.07.01 Iin ja nai? / Futsuu no Watashi Ganbare! (いいんじゃない? / 普通の私 ガンバレ！) #2016.02.24 Takaramono / Itsuwari (宝物 / イツワリ) |-|Songs= ;Original Songs Songs that do not have official studio versions *2013 Jinsei Maniac (人生マニアック) *2013 Omou ga Mama wo Shinjite (思うがままを信じて) *2013 Ai no Gishiki (愛の儀式) *2013 Honto no Kimochi (ホントノキモチ) *2013 invasion ~INST~ *2013 Sweet Tweet *2013 Oh my friend! *2014 Crazy Lazy *2014 DO YOU LOVE ME? *2015 NUMBER(S) *2015 For the future *2015 Soushisouai (相思相愛) *2015 Sennou (洗脳) *2015 Gekioko! na Dekigoto (激おこ!な出来事) *2015 Nagisa no Situation (渚のシチュエーション) *2015 Otome no Shojijou (乙女の諸事情) *2016 Burning Rose ~INST~ *2016 POWEЯ *2016 girl *2016 Answer (アンサー) *2016 High Heel Kick (ハイヒールキック) *2016 Ai no Uriko (愛の売り子) *2017 in my heart *2017 Mikansei Musume (未完成ムスメ) Songs by Okamarin that were never released *good night *Invisible *Sazanami (さざなみ) *Tobikiri no Christmas (とびきりのクリスマス) *Happy Birthday |-|DVDs= *2013.12.06 LoVendoЯ Archives 2013 *2014.04.28 M-Line Club Live Event at STB139 ~Hinamatsuri ni Kansha wo Komete~ *2015.04.27 M-line Memory Vol.17 *2017.01.18 LoVendoЯ LIVE 2016 ～CHALLENGEЯ!～ Concerts *2013.03.27~05.14 LoVendoЯ First Live Tour 2013 Haru ~Lavender~ *2013.07.11~08.30 LoVendoЯ First Live Tour 2013 Ver.2 *2013.12.06~26 LoVendoЯ LIVE TOUR 2013 DecembeЯ *2014.04.15~07.24 LoVendoЯ LIVE TOUR 2014 SprinteЯ ~Bitter&Sweet~ *2014.11.01~2015.03.05 LoVendoЯ LIVE TOUR 2014-15 ~Anata no Heart wo Itadakimasu~ (LoVendoЯ LIVE TOUR 2014-15 ～貴方の心(ハート)を盗(いただ)きます～) *2015.07.25~10.22 LoVendoЯ LIVE TOUR 2015 MAJOЯ! *2015.12.23 Mainichi ga Christmas 2015 ~LOVE LOVE LoVendoЯ~ (毎日がクリスマス 2015 〜LOVE LOVE LoVendoЯ〜) *2015.12.31 LoVendoЯ COUNT DOWN LIVE 2015 ~TogetheЯ!~ *2016.03.05~04.09 LoVendoЯ LIVE TOUR 2016 ~POWEЯ!~ *2016.05.03 LoVendoЯ Second Single "Takaramono / Itsuwari" Hatsubai Kinen Acoustic Live *2016.09.16 LoVendoЯ LIVE 2016 ~CHALLENGEЯ!~ *2016.12.24 LoVendoЯ Live 2016 X'mas ~LOVE LOVE LoVendoЯ~ *2016.12.31 LoVendoЯ COUNT DOWN LIVE 2016 *2017.07.01~08.12 LoVendoЯ LIVE TOUR 2017 ~Яe:Start~ *2017.11.05 LoVendoЯ Mini Album "Яe:Start" Hatsubai Kinen Event Special LIVE Okamarin Concerts *2017.04.21 Okamarin Acoustic Live Vol.1 *2017.06.02 Okamarin Acoustic Live Vol.2 *2017.07.21 Okamarin Acoustic Live Vol.3 (with ) *2017.08.19 Okamarin Acoustic Live Vol.4 (with ) *2017.09.15 Okamarin Acoustic Live Vol.5 (with Arai Ken) *2017.10.13 Okamarin Acoustic Live Vol.6 (with Arai Ken) *2017.11.24 Okamarin Acoustic Live Vol.7 (with Arai Ken) *2018.05.11 Okamarin Acoustic Live Vol.8 *2018.07.16 Okamarin Acoustic Live Vol.9 (with ) *2018.09.24 Okamarin Acoustic Live Vol.10 Concerts Participated In *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ (opening act) *MUSIC FESTA Vol.0 *MUSIC FESTA Vol.1 *MUSIC FESTA Vol.2 *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ * * * Works Radio *2013–2018 LoVendoЯ no Love On! (LoVendoЯのらぶおん！; LoVendoЯ's Love Sound) *2013–2018 LoVendoЯ no LV-Я (LoVendoЯのLV-Я; LoVendoЯ's Level-Я) Internet *2013–2014 UF LICKS *2014–2016 MUSIC+ *2016–2018 Upcoming TV Programs *2014-2017 The Girls Live Awards *2015.12.14 48th Japan Cable Awards "2015" New Artist Trivia *During the audition, the original candidates who auditioned for vocalist did not have the image or the vocal ability to be capable of performing alongside Tanaka Reina. Thus, the staff decided to start audition all over again just for the vocalists. was selected from the second audition. Notes # Live performances of "Jinsei Maniac" and "Omou ga Mama wo Shinjite" were included in the DVD for Bukiyou, but both songs do not have official studio versions. # A live performance of "Ai no Gishiki" was included in the DVD for Ikujinashi, but the song does not have an official studio version. # Live performances of "Sennou", "Soushisouai", and "Honto no Kimochi" were included in the DVD for their first single, but the songs do not have official studio versions. A studio version of "Soushisouai" was later recorded for the first time by Nakajima Takui on his self-cover album on March 27, 2019. References }} External Links *LoVendoЯ Official Site *LoVendoЯ Official YouTube Channel *LoVendoЯ Official Blog *Social Media Pages: Twitter, Facebook, Google+ *Wikipedia: , *Audition Website (archived) it:LoVendoЯ Category:2012 Units Category:Up-Front Agency Category:6th Generation Category:LoVendoR Category:M-line club Category:Up-Front Create Category:Groups featured in Girls Live Category:2019 Disbanded